


Dinner?

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: AU - Fandom, Benefict Cumberbatch, Elementary
Genre: F/M, akwardbatch, cumberfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict Cumberbatch has feelings for his 'Elementary' co-star Lucy Liu but isn't able to ask her out... At least without a few stumbling blocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaughterOfTheForest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheForest/gifts).



> "Ben having trouble in confessing his feelings to his co-worker that plays Jane Watson(Yes,I got this from "Elementary" and I know it's a bit too much AU)" request from DaughterOfTheForest on AO3

______________________________

Since beginning to portray Sherlock Holmes on CBS's 'Elementary' in 2012, I've flown between London and New York in between filming. I do love working in New York and my co-stars have been really welcoming and often has shown me around. The beautiful Lucy Liu portrays Dr. Jane Watson on the show and I must add that she does so wonderfully. Lucy is quite the woman, she and I share many of the same hobbies in our time off. She enjoys skiing and horseback riding, even rock climbing. I have always wanted to accompany her on a climb but I have never asked. She's a strong woman and is very independent, that isn't to say she is a loner or hates spending time with other but she can stand on her own without help from anyone. Not only does she love outdoor activities but she also enjoys the arts, something I find very attractive. Lucy has a gallery in New York that she displays her paintings and photographs at, I'm staying in the city a bit longer now than before since I have little work keeping me in London, I want to spend more time with Lucy but I'm always a bit of a bumbling fool when it comes to telling a woman I find her attractive.  
******  
"Hey Lucy." I say as she walks onto the set. 

"Hi Ben, how are you?" 

"Fine, just fine. You?" I ask.

"Good." She smiles and walks to her dressing area. 

"Damn fool, you could have asked her to accompany you to her gallery this evening..." I say to myself, mentally smacking my forehead. 

Finishing my hair and makeup it's time to roll and Lucy and I take our place on set. 

"Quiet on set." The director calls.

"Action." He adds.

We both get through a few lines then I completely jumble my words and Lucy a and the crew laugh making us cut filming. 

"Sooorrryyyy..." I call out laughing along. We carry on without to many more mistakes and it's time to head home... Or for me, try to ask Lucy out to the gallery.

"Lucy." I say scratching the back of my head nervously. We've know each other for a few years now, it shouldn't be this difficult to ask her out.

"Yeah?" She asks curiously.

"Um... I was wondering... Wouldyouliketoaccompanymetoyourgallerytonight..." I blurt out a bit too quickly that it just ended up being one very long word.

Lucy giggles a little and said "yeah, yes that would great." 

"Perfect. 7:00 okay?" I ask as I blush a bit. I don't think she knows I have feelings for her yet.  
**********  
"Thanks for the wonderful evening Ben, I enjoyed showing you my work."

"Pleasure is all mine Lu, it was great seeing your work." I say as we get back to her place. 

"Well, I'll see you next week on set. Night." She says hugging me goodbye.

"Night." I say sheepishly almost like a teenager falling in love for the first time all over again.  
*************  
A few weeks have passed and we are almost finished filming the season, almost time for everyone to leave for LA or in my case London. If I plan on asking Lucy out on a date I need to do it now... Today...

"Lucy, I would like it very much if you would join me for dinner tonight." I kept practicing in my head like I was learning my lines for a movie.

"Oh, Lucy..." I say.

"Hey Benedict, what's up?"

"Hurm..." I clear my throat and twist my mouth a bit as I prepare to ask her. Lucy raises an eyebrow.

"Hmm... Would you... Maybe?... Would you like to have dinner... Perhaps?... If not I under..." Now I'm babbling on but thankfully Lucy cuts in.  
"I'd like that." 

"Humm?" I say as I'm not quite sure I've heard her right.

"I'd like that yes." She blushes a but along with me.

I laugh a funny dorky sound I haven't heard in a few years, I'm not sure I've ever heard myself sound so awkward...

"That's great... I mean thank you... Err... I mean good... Yeah." I smile and then there is that dorky sound again. Lucy laughs at the sight of a bumbling me. 

"Tonight at 7:00?" She asks.

"Yes... I'll pick you up then?" 

"That's fine thank you." She smiles and goes home.

Finally that's all over with, now just to get through the date without looking like a complete imbecile.  
_________________


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the same plot but with a Original female character and gender swapping Martin Freeman's Dr. John Waston into a female Dr. Jane Waston.

"Ben having trouble in confessing his feelings to his co-worker that plays Jane Watson(Yes,I got this from "Elementary" and I know it's a bit too much AU)" request from DaughterOfTheForest on AO3  
______________________________

Since beginning to portray Sherlock Holmes on BBC's Sherlock, I've had a slight crush on my co-star. The beautiful Alley McAllister portrays Dr. Jane Watson on the show and I must add that she does so wonderfully. Alley is quite the woman, she and I share many of the same hobbies in our time off. She enjoys skiing and horseback riding, even rock climbing. I have always wanted to accompany her on a climb but I have never asked. She's a strong woman and is very independent, that isn't to say she is a loner or hates spending time with other but she can stand on her own without help from anyone. Not only does she love outdoor activities but she also enjoys the arts, something I find very attractive. Alley is a petite auburn standing at about 5'4" and enjoys the arts just as much as I do, London is filled with galleries and concert halls to display the talents of those in the arts, I want to spend more time with Alley but I'm always a bit of a bumbling fool when it comes to telling a woman I find her attractive.   
******  
"Hey Alley." I say as she walks onto the set. 

"Hi Ben, how are you?" 

"Fine, just fine. You?" I ask.

"Good." She smiles and walks to her dressing area. 

"Damn fool, you could have asked her to accompany you to her gallery this evening..." I say to myself, mentally smacking my forehead. 

Finishing my hair and makeup it's time to roll and Alley and I take our place on set. 

"Quiet on set." The director calls.

"Action." He adds.

We both get through a few lines then I completely jumble my words and Alley and the crew laugh making us cut filming. 

"Sooorrryyyy..." I call out laughing along. We carry on without to many more mistakes and it's time to head home... Or for me, try to ask Alley out to the gallery.

"Alley." I say scratching the back of my head nervously. We've know each other for a few years now, it shouldn't be this difficult to ask her out.

"Yeah?" She asks curiously.

"Um... I was wondering... Wouldyouliketoaccompanymetoagalleryviewingtonight..." I blurt out a bit too quickly that it just ended up being one very long word.

She giggles a little and said "yeah, yes that would great." 

"Perfect. 7:00 okay?" I ask as I blush a bit. I don't think she knows I have feelings for her yet.  
**********  
"Thanks for the wonderful evening Ben, I enjoyed myself."

"Pleasure is all mine Alley, it was great seeing the fine work of artist." I say as we get back to her place. 

"Well, I'll see you next week on set. Night." She says hugging me goodbye.

"Night." I say sheepishly almost like a teenager falling in love for the first time all over again.   
*************  
A few weeks have passed and we are almost finished filming the season, almost time for everyone to leave for their homes. Lucy lives in Bristol right now so it will be awhile before she gets back to London. She's talked about moving into town so she can focus more on her acting outside of Sherlock as well. Anyways, If I plan on asking Alley out on a date I need to do it now... Today...

"Alley, I would like it very much if you would join me for dinner tonight." I kept practicing in my head like I was learning my lines for a movie.

"Oh, Alley..." I say.

"Hey Benedict, what's up?"

"Hurm..." I clear my throat and twist my mouth a bit as I prepare to ask her. Alley raises an eyebrow.

"Hmm... Would you... Maybe?... Would you like to have dinner... Perhaps?... If not I under..." Now I'm babbling on but thankfully Alley cuts in.   
"I'd like that." 

"Humm?" I say as I'm not quite sure I've heard her right.

"I'd like that yes." She blushes a but along with me.

I laugh a funny dorky sound I haven't heard in a few years, I'm not sure I've ever heard myself sound so awkward...

"That's great... I mean thank you... Err... I mean good... Yeah." I smile and then there is that dorky sound again. Alley laughs at the sight of a bumbling me. 

"Tonight at 7:00?" She asks.

"Yes... I'll pick you up then?" 

"That's fine thank you." She smiles and goes home.

Finally that's all over with, now just to get through the date without looking like a complete imbecile.  
_________________


End file.
